


Having a Conversation with Tony

by Emaisnialleraf



Series: Doing things with Tony. [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Lonely Steve Rogers, Lonely Tony Stark, Post-Avengers (2012), Pre-Relationship, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers needs a friend, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Writing doodle, this is a very short fic, tony and steve's first real conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26045869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emaisnialleraf/pseuds/Emaisnialleraf
Summary: Basically Steve had just woken up and was trying to find a place for himself in this new world, Tony is just trying to figure him out.Steve just needs a friend.
Series: Doing things with Tony. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1115283
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Having a Conversation with Tony

**Author's Note:**

> I know I haven't updated this in almost a year, but I have not abandoned it! This year has been crazy, everything has been thrown out the window and despite the lack of schedule, things have been haywire and constant. 
> 
> So, this is just a very small peace offering that I found as one of the first Stony fics i have EVER written and a quick note that I will be coming back soon and have no plans of stopping. 
> 
> Thank you guys!
> 
> PS. You know the drill. This is not edited, not really special; I just scooped it out of the drive and posted it here.

“I like to draw.”  
Tony spun around in surprise, catching a gaze on the soldier now standing tall in his doorway. Upon first glance he looked determined, ready to move at a moment's notice, but knowing him for almost a year now the genius knew better. He saw the trembling hands, the uncoordinated eyes darting across the room to avoid the familiar browns in front of him. Even his feet were twitching, barely, but enough to show Tony that the man was painfully nervous and full of anxiety   
“Excuse me?”  
Falling so his lower back rested against his desk, he crossed his arms across his chest, settling his heart from the small heart attack he just suffered.  
“Nick said this team knew nothing about each other and if we didn’t make an effort we wouldn’t be able to execute our missions.”  
With a smirk he tilted his head, weight falling heavily against the furniture as he held in a chuckle.   
“I think he meant talk strategy, spar, battle stuff.”  
“Oh.”  
He saw embarrassment crawl up the man’s neck, skin blooming in color as he let out a heavy breath of regret.   
“But, this is nice too. What do you draw?”  
“Tony-”  
“I’m serious, we really don’t know anything about each other. Come sit before you fall over.”  
Nodding at the small bench he watched the blond cave, quickly making his way over and falling painfully hard against the wood.   
“We don’t talk much, maybe having a conversation like this will start something.”  
“Well. What do you wanna talk about?” The soldier questioned.  
“You came down here, you start, big guy. I mean, you said you draw. You do art often?”  
“Back in the thirties I did a lot. Sketching, charcoal. I mean, whatever I could afford.” There was almost a sense of longing in his eyes as he spoke about his previous life.  
“How about now? You got endless piles of cha-ching to use, done anything crazy?”  
Scratching the back of his head he frowned, shaking his head as he looked at the ground.  
“I haven’t done anything since waking up.”  
“Nothing?”  
He was shocked, did the man just say he loved art? Then why hadn’t he done anything?  
“What else then? Have you been doing?”  
“Um, well, i’ve been jogging.”  
“Steve.”  
“What do you do?”  
The man was obviously desperate for a conversation change, trying to steer away the eyes peering into his private life.  
“Um,” he motioned around him with a raised eyebrow, “I build. I read. I science.”  
“That's it?”  
“Well no, I go to parties, meetings, sometimes take a trip to Morocco.”  
“You travel.”  
“I do, the better parts of Germany, of course. Have you been back since?”  
Shaking his head Tony frowned, what has this man been doing for the past year?  
“You ever travel anywhere else?”  
“Other than last yea- the war, no. New York is kinda it for me.”  
“So, nothing fun then? You been to the movies?”  
With a sad chuckle Steve leaned back into the chair, staring at Tony with sadness unknowingly etched across his face.


End file.
